Sinful Dawn
by MatsuShit
Summary: [En hiatus por estar siendo reescrita] Choromatsu, estudiante en un instituto de Matsuyama, una ciudad al sur del país, se muda por el trabajo de su madre a Tokio, viéndose obligado a comenzar desde cero en un nuevo instituto y una nueva ciudad. Mezcla del HighSchool Au y RockBand Au (M por futuros capítulos)
1. Cap 1 - De Matsuyama a Tokio

Hey! Os traigo una nueva historia que espero no se me atasque xD

Básicamente, quería escribir un Au de instituto y un Au de banda de rock y dije "oye! por qué no hacer ambos en un mismo fic?" Y bueno, salió esto

Espero que os guste. Y, de nuevo, empezamos desde el punto de vista de nuestro amado Choro

Disfrutad!

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – De Matsuyama a Tokio**

Al sonar la campana comencé a recoger mis cosas del pupitre, tomándome mi tiempo para llevar a cabo dicha tarea. Como siempre, era el último en salir de la clase, pero esta vez era por un motivo diferente. Miré la pizarra una última vez antes de salir por la puerta, recorriendo el pasillo hasta el aula donde el club de música se reunía. Cuando abrí la puerta, todos mis compañeros estaban esperándome.

En tan solo unas horas estaría en el coche de mi madre, camino a una nueva ciudad donde de nuevo tendría que empezar desde cero. Por el trabajo de mi madre teníamos que mudarnos a Tokio, sin opción de acabar el año aquí, en Matsuyama, teniendo que realizar un largo viaje desde la prefectura de Ehime, al sur de Japón, hasta la conocida capital del país. Me había costado integrarme en este instituto, ya que la mayoría de alumnos habían venido de los mismos colegios, lo que propiciaba que ya tuvieran sus grupos hechos, mientras que yo fui el único de mi escuela que fue a este instituto. Por suerte, a mediados de mi primer año, comencé a ir a la sala de música a practicar con mi violín, lo que resultó en que un día los miembros del club de música me encontraran tocando una adaptación de una canción relativamente actual.

Aquello provocó que me uniera al club de música y, en consecuencia, que por fin pudiera hacer amigos en aquel instituto. Se trataba de un grupo realmente variado, compuesto por dos chicos que también estaban en el club de atletismo, uno tocaba la batería y el otro el clarinete; otro de los miembros, con quién mejor me llevaba, estaba en el club de pintura con una de las chicas, tocando la guitarra y el saxofón, respectivamente; dos chicos más, que peleaban casi constantemente por el dominio del único teclado (al cual yo llamaba piano en un principio) que teníamos en el instituto; y una última chica, perteneciente también al club de danza, que tocaba el arpa. Éramos un grupo con estilos de música bastante diferentes, pero lo pasábamos muy bien todos juntos, tratando de adaptar nuestros estilos a los de los demás.

Una de las chicas, la que tocaba el arpa, estaba sujetando una pequeña cartulina, en la que habían algunas fotos de todos los del grupo, de las veces que habíamos quedado fuera de la escuela y alguna reunión en esta misma sala. Además, las fotos estaban rodeadas de pequeñas dedicatorias de todos los miembros del club. Sonreí ante aquello, no esperaba que fueran a despedirse de mí de este modo. Dejando las cosas en un lado, todos vinieron a abrazarme, algunos incluso comenzando a llorar, pidiéndome que no me fuera y diciendo lo injusto que era que tuviera que marcharme. Como el sentimental que soy, no pude evitar derramar alguna lágrima… no quería separarme de mis amigos.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar con la "Marcha Imperial" de Star Wars, señalando que mi madre estaba tratando de contactarme. Aquella llamada significaba que no podía demorarme más, puesto que tenía que ayudarla todavía a cargar algunas cosas en el coche antes de irnos.

Nos separamos del abrazo y me entregaron las fotos, mi violín y un pequeño PenDrive en el que me dijeron que había una lista de reproducción que habían creado entre todos, para que siempre que quisiera escuchar música me acordara de ellos.

Cuando por fin estuve fuera del recinto, eché una última mirada atrás, admirando por última vez el edificio en el que había pasado la mayor parte de mi último año y medio. Suspiré, dándome la vuelta para continuar el camino hacia mi casa.

Entré dentro, encontrando un par de cajas que faltaban por cargar en el coche, las tomé y las llevé fuera, donde mi madre estaba esperándome metiendo una maleta en la parte de atrás del coche. Preferí no volver a entrar a la que había sido mi casa desde que tenía memoria, optando por entrar directamente al coche después de cargar todas las cajas.

Inmediatamente, pasé la lista de reproducción que me habían dado a mi teléfono móvil, conectando los cascos y poniéndomelos, escuchando las canciones que mis amigos me habían preparado.

Durante el viaje en coche a Tokio me dediqué a observar el cambio de paisaje mientras identificaba quién había elegido cada canción. Me fue bastante fácil saber las canciones que había elegido cada uno, haciéndome sonreír cada vez que pensaba en cada uno de ellos según la canción que sonara.

La entrada a la gran ciudad donde viviría a partir de ahora coincidió con el inicio de una de las canciones que sabía que Chiaki, mi mejor amigo, había elegido. La canción era Saidai Kouyakusuu, de Radwimps. Chiaki era un gran fan de ese grupo, lo que me hizo evidente que la única canción que había sonado de este grupo la hubiera elegido él.

Por fin llegamos a la nueva casa, situada al norte de la ciudad, bastante a las afueras de la gran capital. En cierto modo agradecí que estuviéramos relativamente lejos del ruido de la ciudad, prefería enormemente los sitios tranquilos a los lugares bulliciosos.

A primera vista, la casa parecía bastante grande. Era la clásica casa de dos pisos situada en una de las zonas residenciales de las afueras de la ciudad, con un pequeño jardín, una gran salón al lado de una cocina moderna, dos baños, uno en cada piso, una bañera y tres habitaciones, además de un trastero en el jardín y una pequeña plaza para aparcar el coche. No era nada del otro mundo, pero era un poco más grande que mi anterior casa.

Bajé del coche cargando una de las cajas en las que se encontraban mis cosas, adentrándome en la que sería mi nueva residencia, subiendo al segundo piso para elegir mi habitación. Las tres eran más o menos del mismo tamaño, pero opté por quedarme la que daba a la fachada principal de la casa, ya que tenía un balcón y estaba pintada en verde claro, mi color preferido.

Dejé la caja en un lado de la habitación, abriendo la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón para salir afuera. Soplaba una suave brisa que me movía ligeramente el cabello. Desde la puerta, mi madre me dijo que bajara a ayudarla a descargar el coche. Cerré la puerta y bajé rápidamente, comenzando a llevar distintas cajas y maletas del coche al interior de nuestra nueva casa.

Cuando el coche estaba por fin vacío, comenzamos a colocar las cosas de la cocina, ya que era el único lugar de la casa con algún mueble. Por algún motivo, los nuevos muebles llegarían al día siguiente, por lo que hoy no podríamos hacer mucho más que ordenar la cocina y dormir en los futones.

Casi inmediatamente después de cenar me fui a mi nueva habitación a dormir. El viaje me había dejado agotado, y quería que la mañana siguiente llegara lo antes posible para ver los nuevos muebles poder colocar todas mis cosas.

Extendí el futon en la zona que estaba seguro iba a ser donde colocara mi nueva cama, quitándome las gafas antes de ponerme el pijama y meterme bajo la manta. Hacía tanto tiempo que solo dormía en camas que de pronto volver a dormir a ras de suelo se me hacía realmente extraño, y eso sumado al nuevo lugar al que aún debía acostumbrarme, hicieron que tardara más de lo que me hubiera gustado en dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente, el camión con los muebles llegó realmente temprano, descargando una cantidad enorme de muebles de todo tipo, destinados a las diferentes habitaciones de la casa.

Para mi habitación mi madre había comprado una cama, un escritorio, varias estanterías y un armario todos en maderas de color claro. Una vez puesto cada mueble en su sitio, y tras ayudar a mi madre a decidir dónde colocar cada mueble del salón y el resto de las habitaciones, pude volver a la mía, comenzando a desempaquetar mi ropa en primer lugar, colocando cada prenda en su lugar correspondiente del armario. No tardé mucho en realizar aquella tarea, por lo que antes de comer pude empezar a colocar algunas cosas como libros y figuras. Por la tarde acabé de colocar todo lo que me faltaba, dejando la nueva habitación tan ordenada como había estado mi anterior cuarto.

Aprovechando el espacio libre de las paredes, coloqué un par de posters además de las fotos y dedicatorias que mis amigos me habían dado como despedida. Lo que me recordaba…

 _To: Chiaki_

 _Siento no haberos hablado antes. Ya estoy instalado en la nueva casa, es más grande y tengo un balcón en la habitación. Os echo de menos, espero que podamos vernos pronto. –Choro_

Ese mensaje a mi mejor amigo fue el inicio de una conversación que terminó por derivar en una llamada grupal con el resto de miembros del club. Solo hacía un día que me había marchado, pero para todos estaba siendo como si hubiera pasado una eternidad.

El fin de semana pasó realmente rápido, tanto que apenas pude saborearlo, y el lunes con sus nuevos problemas apareció demasiado pronto.

Como el buen estudiante que era, me levanté muy pronto para prepararlo todo para las clases. Sería mi primer día en este nuevo instituto, de nuevo tendría que intentar hacer amigos, esta vez con la dificultad añadida de que sería el único nuevo, ya que entraba a mitad de curso, y además destacaría por llevar un uniforme diferente, pues al haber sido transferido de forma tan repentina, no pudimos conseguir el uniforme nuevo a tiempo de retomar las clases.

Con algo de miedo por todo lo que me esperaba, tomé un desayuno sencillo y cogí mi mochila y violín antes de salir de casa, tomando mi bicicleta para llegar hasta el instituto que quedaba al final de mi calle.

Llegué cuando apenas había alumnos en el recinto, optando por ir a la sala de los profesores para informar de que era el chico que acababa de ser transferido y que me pudieran indicar qué clase me había sido asignada y el que sería mi horario por el resto del curso.

Entré en la clase tras la profesora encargada, una mujer muy simpática que llevaba tan solo tres años enseñando en aquel instituto. Después de pedir silencio y hacerme una pequeña introducción me cedió la palabra para que me presentara a la clase. Que todos me estuvieran mirando me ponía extremadamente nervioso, pero pude disimularlo y hablar con normalidad –M-mi nombre es Choromatsu Takeda, he sido transferido desde Matsuyama por el trabajo de mi madre. Encantado –la profesora me dio las gracias y me indicó mi sitio, el pupitre de la última fila al lado de la ventana, junto al pupitre que se encontraba vacío.

En cuanto me senté, el chico que ocupaba el sitio de delante de mí se giró a saludarme y darme la bienvenida a Tokio y al instituto. Sus ojos azul oscuro me llamaron la atención… hasta que vi que llevaba una camiseta brillante bajo la chaqueta del uniforme. Era realmente hortera y cantosa pero, ¿quién era yo para decir nada? Después de todo, yo era el chico con jersey verde y pantalones marrones en un instituto donde los uniformes eran de chaqueta y pantalón negros. El chico se presentó como Karamatsu Kishinuma, y básicamente me contó toda su vida a lo largo de la primera clase, de lo cual solo atendí a que tenía un hermano pequeño, ya que la lección era mucho más importante que lo que pudiera estar contándome y opté por ignorarle en favor de escuchar a la profesora.

A mitad de la segunda lección todos nos giramos hacia la puerta al oír cómo se abría. Un chico con unos enigmáticos ojos en color rojo vibrante entró por esta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sentándose en el pupitre libre que había al lado del mío –Hola ojos de esmeralda –Me guiñó un ojo mientras decía eso, provocando que desviara rápidamente la mirada algo sonrojado. No pude evitar fijarme en que llevaba la chaqueta completamente desabrochada, mostrando la sudadera roja que llevaba bajo ésta –Osomatsu Matsuno, espero que tengas justificación para explicar por qué has llegado tarde de nuevo, o me veré obligada a enviarte al despacho del director –sin decir palabra se levantó, saludando rápidamente a Karamatsu y volviendo a giñarme un ojo –Nos vemos luego, corderito –e igual que había entrado, se fue, seguramente al despacho del director.

* * *

Bueno, qué tal estuvo? Lo continúo?

Al no ser hermanos, he decidido que podría aprovechar para ponerles el color de ojos distinto, quizá eso me de más juego en el futuro. He de aclarar que en este fic van a tener edades diferentes. Según se vaya descubriendo todo, iré poniendo la lista con las edades y parentescos en las notas de aquí abajo para que quede claro.

Espero vuestros reviews

Nos leemos!


	2. Cap 2 -Nuevos amigos, nuevas actividades

Holahola~

Mirad por dónde, este fic sigue adelante!

Disfrutad de este maravilloso capitulo escrito desde el móvil porque mi querido portátil vuelve a odiarme :'3

Espero que os guste!

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Nuevos amigos, nuevas actividades**

Karamatsu me invitó a ir con él y su grupo a la hora del almuerzo, sacando unas gafas de sol de la nada en cuanto salimos por la puerta de la clase. Decidí no decir nada aunque me parecía extraño que llevara unas gafas de sol por el pasillo, a fin de cuentas, me había acogido en mi primer día en el nuevo instituto.

Caminando por el pasillo, no pude evitar mirar por la ventana, viendo en la zona de las fuentes al chico de la sudadera roja. Por algún motivo no me había quedado con su nombre. El chico estaba llenando cubos y llevándolos al interior de otro edificio, seguramente como sanción por haber llegado tarde.

Seguí a Karamatsu hasta lo que parecía ser la sala de música, dónde nos esperaban tres chicos y una chica. Al verme entrar con Karamatsu comenzaron las presentaciones, el primero en presentarse fue Jyushimatsu, quien prácticamente se me lanzó encima, arrastrando con él al otro chico. Jyushimatsu era un chico muy activo, con unos ojos de un curioso ámbar brillante y una constante sonrisa en la cara. Su uniforme abotonado hasta la mitad dejaba entrever una camiseta amarilla. Él se ocupó de presentar a Ichimatsu, el chico que había arrastrado con él. Ichimatsu contrastaba increíblemente con el chico de los ojos ámbar. Él tenía los ojos de un extraño color violeta oscuro y lo rodeaba una constante aura de oscuridad y pasotismo. Llevaba el uniforme abierto, y bajo este, una sudadera violeta algo más clara que sus ojos. Ambos eran un año menor que yo.

A continuación se presentó Atsushi, un chico de ojos grises, con el pelo castaño y la chaqueta del uniforme desabotonada, mostrando una elegante camisa en color blanco. Estaba en la clase de Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu. Aquel chico me dio la impresión de que venía de una familia bien posicionada, lo cual me fue confirmado cuando me contaron que su padre era un importante hombre de negocios.

Finalmente, la chica se acercó para presentarse. Se llamaba Totoko, tenía los ojos de un extraño tono de marrón, casi confundible con negro, y llevaba un curioso peinado con dos coletas cortas a los lados adornadas con lazos y un moño con una cinta roja como decoración. Llevaba la falda básica del uniforme en color negro y una camisa blanca con un lazo del mismo rojo que los lazos de su pelo. Era la hermana mayor de Atsushi, y estaba un curso por encima de mí.

Una vez hechas la presentaciones comenzaron a preguntarme sobre la ciudad de la que había venido y algunos otros temas personales. Acabó saliendo el tema de mis aficiones, por lo que acabé contándoles que en mi instituto anterior tocaba el violín. Después de un poco de insistencia por parte del grupo, acabé por ir a coger mi violín de la clase para hacerles una pequeña demostración.

Recorriendo el pasillo de vuelta al aula de música, me di cuenta de que no recordaba exactamente dónde estaba. Al girar una esquina me choqué con alguien, cayendo hacia atrás por el impacto, pero la otra persona me tomó por la cintura a tiempo de impedir que me golpeara con el suelo –Debes ir con más cuidado, ojos de esmeralda –reconocí en seguida aquella voz. Levanté la vista para encontrarme cara a cara con el chico de ojos rojos de antes, quien me estaba sonriendo de forma pícara, acercándome un poco más a él aprovechando que aún me tenía sujeto –perdona, ¿te importaría dejar de llamarme así y soltarme, por favor? –con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, traté de liberarme de su agarre, consiguiendo con mis palabras únicamente que me sujetara más fuertemente -Lo siento, corderito, pero sí que me importaría. Y, aunque me encantaría seguir disfrutando de esta situación para ver cómo te sonrojas, me están esperando, así que debo marcharme –me guiñó un ojo mientras me soltaba, continuando su camino –nos vemos, corderito –y tras decir aquello, se marchó, dejándome solo de nuevo en el pasillo.

Pasé unos cuantos minutos más deambulando por los pasillos hasta que pude encontrar la sala de música. La puerta estaba cerrada, y desde fuera podía oír a los demás reírse por algo. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de abrir la puerta –perdón por la tardanza, no encontraba la sala… -me quedé callado al ver al chico de la sudadera roja de espaldas a mí, riendo con los demás. En cuanto me vio, Jyushimatsu salió corriendo a abrazarme, llevándome ante el de rojo con intención de presentarnos –¡Osomatsu-senpai! ¡Tienes que conocer a Choromatsu-senpai! ¡Va a tocar el violín para nosotros! ¿Crees que podría unirse a la banda? ¡Quiero que toque con nosotros! –Osomatsu, por fin sabía el nombre del chico, sonrió al verme, riéndo ante las palabras del de amarillo –Primero tendremos que oírle tocar, ¿no crees? –Osomatsu se acercó un poco más a mí, agachándose un poco para susúrrame –por fin sé tu nombre, ojos de esmeralda. Pero creo que me quedaré con los apodos que te he puesto –volvió a levantarse, hablando para los demás -¿Qué decís, le hacemos una prueba de entrada al nuevo? –Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo de hacerme una prueba para poder entrar al grupo de música, sin molestarse en preguntarme si eso era lo que quería.

Todos se sentaron a la espera de que yo comenzara a tocar, por lo que saqué mi violín, pensando en qué podría tocar que pudiera impresionarles. Después de darle vueltas a ello, me decidí por una adaptación que había hecho de una canción de Panic! At the Disco, "Emperor's new clothes". Confiando plenamente en mis habilidades, coloqué el violín en posición, respiré hondo y comencé la canción. Concentrado en marcar correctamente las notas y hacer que todo sonara perfecto me dejé llevar por el ritmo, acompañando los movimientos de mi brazo con el resto de mi cuerpo, cerrando los ojos para sentirlo mejor.

Cuando tocaba el violín me olvidaba de todo, solo podía sentir el suelo sobre el que estaba y música. Me sumergía completamente en los sonidos, hasta el punto de poder ver los colores que las notas estaban creando.

Terminé la canción al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos, bajando mi instrumento mientras observaba como me miraban los demás. De pronto, Jyushimatsu comenzó a aplaudir, saltando de un lado para otro y pidiendo que me admitieran en la banda. Osomatsu me estaba mirando con la misma sonrisa que me había dedicado antes –bueno, por mi parte es un sí rotundo. El chico tiene talento, y por lo que veo, no será un problema la adaptación de nuestro rock a su violín. ¿Alguien tiene algo que objetar? –Todos negaron con la cabeza, al parecer estaban de acuerdo con que me unieran su banda. Todos menos uno. La única chica de la sala habló, objetando en contra de mi adición a la banda –Yo no creo que debáis meter un violín en el grupo. Un violín es para música clásica, quizá para alguna adaptación puntual, pero en una banda de rock un violín solo supondría un problema. ¿Cuántas bandas de rock habéis visto triunfar que tuvieran un violinista en el grupo? –Totoko les miró a todos, uno por uno, mientras hablaba. A continuación habló Atsushi –Es cierto que es muy raro ver una banda de rock con un violinista, ¿pero no es eso lo que buscamos? ¿Destacar entre los demás? ¿Marcar la diferencia? –Totoko no tuvo tiempo de replicar a aquello antes de que el más callado de todos hablara por primera vez desde que le había conocido –Yo estoy de acuerdo con Osomatsu nii-san y Atsushi-kun. Es muy bueno, y un violín es la diferencia que nos hará destacar –Las palabras de Ichimatsu no dieron lugar a discusión. La mayoría estaba de acuerdo, por lo que oficialmente estaba dentro del grupo.

Durante el resto de las clases Karamatsu y Osomatsu se dedicaron a explicarme la historia del grupo entre explicación y explicación de los profesores. En primer lugar, comenzaron explicándome la posición que tenía cada miembro en el grupo y los instrumentos que tocaba cada uno –Yo soy el líder, obviamente. Generalmente soy vocalista principal, y dependiendo de la canción, uno de los guitarristas de apoyo. Este hombre de aquí –dijo señalando al de la camiseta brillante –acostumbra a ser nuestro bajista y vocalista de apoyo. Ambos controlamos un poco la percusión, yo en especial la batería, pero ese puesto se lo tiene ganado Jyushimatsu —ambos rieron un poco antes de continuar –Imagino que te habrás dado cuenta de lo energético que es ese chico. Bueno, pues toda esa energía la canaliza que da gusto cuando esta tras una batería. Creo recordar que también sabía tocar la trompeta u otro instrumento de viento, pero generalmente se ocupa de marcar el ritmo con la batería –A continuación siguió hablando Karamatsu, gesticulando de forma exagerada cuando decía ciertas cosas –Ichimatsu es el guitarrista principal, que nosotros sepamos no toca ningún otro instrumento, pero es un as con la guitarra –asentí a todo aquello, apuntando mentalmente quién dominaba qué instrumento –Esperad, ¿qué hay de Totoko-chan y Atsushi-kun? ¿Ellos no forman parte de la banda? –Osomatsu rió levemente mientras Karamatsu me explicaba –Atsushi es algo así como nuestro manager. Nos ayuda a decidir las canciones, qué instrumentos van mejor para cada una y nos ayuda a corregir los errores cuando cometemos algún fallo en la ejecución de una canción. Totoko-chan por su parte… -Osomatsu le interrumpió, continuando él la explicación –Totoko está en la banda principalmente por ser la hermana de Atsushi y ser una amiga de la infancia. Aunque he de admitir que cuando necesitamos una voz femenina, ella es una gran vocalista, pero es muy difícil trabajar con ella sin que la señorita se nos rebote o nos ande exigiendo, por lo que generalmente evitamos canciones a dúo o las adaptamos para que Karamatsu pueda hacer una de las voces –después me preguntaron por mí, y les conté que además del violín, que era mi especialidad, también podía tocar un poco el teclado y el bajo.

Después me contaron un poco sobre la vida de todos. Osomatsu suspiró antes de comenzar, Karamatsu estaba en otro grupo para esta clase, y eso nos dejaba a los dos solos (con el resto de la clase y algunos alumnos de otras clases) –Bueno, a ver, por dónde empezar… Hmmm… Karamatsu y yo llevamos siendo amigos desde preescolar. Coincidimos en la escuela y durante todo aquel tiempo pasábamos juntos todos los descansos y, aunque a veces pueda ser un poquito insoportable con sus florituras y chorradas en inglés, en realidad es muy buen tío. Totoko-chan también es mi amiga de la infancia, la conocía por vivir en mi mismo barrio, pero se mudó cuando estábamos en segundo de primaria y no la había vuelto a ver hasta que empezamos en este instituto –hizo una pequeña pausa, pensando en quién comentar a continuación –Jyushimatsu es el mejor amigo de mi hermano pequeño, desde después de haber sido transferido desde otra escuela en el cuarto curso de primaria. Empezaron a juntarse porque Jyushi había visto a Ichimatsu solo durante los descansos, y al ser nuevo él tampoco tenía muchos amigos, por lo que decidió que su primer amigo sería aquel chico solitario. Después de casi un mes intentándolo, consiguió que mi hermano le hablara y desde entonces han sido inseparables. A veces creo que ese chico es el único que entiende a mi hermano pequeño. Respecto a Ichimatsu no hay mucho más que decir. Es mi querido hermanito pequeño, adora los gatos y siempre está con Jyushimatsu –el profesor le llamó la atención por estar hablando, pero en cuanto dejó de mirarnos, Osomatsu continuó hablado –Respecto a Atsushi no tengo mucho que decir. Se me acercó un día diciendo que me había confundido con alguien y como me cayó bien le invité a pasar el rato con nosotros. Solo sé de él que tiene pasta y es bastante reservado, pero controla mucho de música y sus notas en todas las asignaturas son casi impecables.

Karamatsu volvió a la hora siguiente, contándome un poco sobre su vida y su adorado hermanito pequeño, que entraría a este instituto al año siguiente, mientras caminábamos hacia los vestuarios para la clase de deporte. Cómo iba a odiar esta hora.

Mis dos nuevos amigos resultaron ser unos grandes deportistas, pues durante la prueba de atletismo ambos se debatían por el segundo puesto, ganando el que habitualmente vestía de rojo por apenas un centímetro. Para cuando llegué yo a la línea de meta, hecho polvo completamente, Osomatsu estaba tirado en el suelo, riéndose de mí, mientras Karamatsu me ofrecía amablemente un poco de agua. No pude evitar patear a Osomatsu en una de sus piernas como venganza, volviendo hacia los vestuarios con Karamatsu.

Mientras me estaba cambiando tranquilamente, alguien me lanzó una toalla mojada a la cabeza. Me la quité rápidamente, girándome para ver quién había sido el idiota que lo había hecho y, como no, Osomatsu estaba de nuevo descojonándose mientras me miraba, llevando únicamente unos bóxer en color rojo. Por un momento me quedé admirando su cuerpo. No era el más atlético y musculado de la clase, pero wow, tenía todos sus músculos bien definidos y definitivamente, no resultaba en absoluto desagradable a la vista.

Afortunadamente para mí, me recompuse a tiempo, lanzándole la toalla a la cara y terminando de vestirme rápido para esperarles fuera, sacando mi inhalador una vez ahía. Había aguantado bien la carrera, pero esto ya era demasiado para mí. Dios, ¡qué vergüenza! Deseé con todo mi ser que no se hubiera dado cuenta o que me tragara la tierra, o que ocurrieran ambas cosas. Sí, eso sería lo mejor. Coloqué el inhalador entre mis labios después de haberlo agitado, presionando la parte de arriba mientras inhalaba profundamente.

Para cuando Osomatsu y Karamatsu salieron, ya se me había ido el sonrojo, el inhalador volvía a estar escondido en mi mochila y ya estaba mucho más tranquilo. Volvimos los tres juntos a la clase para la última hora, Osomatsu comentando durante casi todo el camino mi penosa forma física.

La clase que quedaba transcurrió sin más problemas, yo escuchaba atentamente a la profesora mientras Osomatsu garabateaba en su libreta y Karamatsu se miraba de forma nada disimulada en un espejo, recolocándose el pelo una y otra vez. Al salir de clase los tres nos dirigimos a la sala de música, pero a mitad de camino tuve que excusarme para responder a mi móvil -¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre, mamá? ¡Claro! Perdona, no lo recordaba. Estaré allí lo antes posible –colgué el teléfono y me acerqué a los dos chicos que me habían estado esperando, explicándoles la situación. Aquella mañana le había prometido a mi madre que la ayudaría con las cosas que faltaban de la mudanza. No debía quedar mucho, ya que mi madre había tenido el día libre para poder colocar todos los muebles que no pudimos colocar el día anterior, pero si me había llamado es porque aún le hacía falta mi ayuda -¿Y vas a irte tú solo andando hasta tu casa? Permíteme que te acompañe, corderito. No puedo permitir que un lobo malo se coma a nuestro nuevo violinista de camino a su casa –Osomatsu colocó un brazo sobre mis hombros mientras decía esto, acercándose **demasiado** a mí –No necesito que nadie me acompañe. Muchas gracias –me alejé un poco de él, quitándome su brazo de encima. Sin embargo, Karamatsu apoyó la propuesta del más alto, retomando el camino hacia la sala de música mientras nos decía que avisaría a los demás de que nos habíamos tenido que marchar.

Como ya no tenía más remedio, permití que el de rojo me acompañara, comenzando a bajar las escaleras hacia la planta baja para ponernos los zapatos. Cuando pasamos por la zona donde se dejaban las bicicletas, Osomatsu me hizo detenerme, sacando la llave del candado de una de las bicicletas. Después de unos largos minutos de insistencia, Osomatsu consiguió que me sentara en la parte de atrás, haciendo que me agarrara a él en cuanto empezó a pedalear. No sabía que una bicicleta pudiera ir tan rápido hasta que vi a este chico montado en una. Siguiendo mis indicaciones llegamos en seguida a mi nueva casa –Ha sido un placer traerte, corderito. Nos vemos mañana –y tras guiñarme un ojo, se fue.

Entré corriendo a casa, encontrando a mi madre subida sobre una silla para colocar algo en una de las estanterías. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejé todas mis cosas en la entrada y la ayudé con lo que me pedía.

* * *

Qué tal ha estado? No he podido resistir la tentación, Choro dándole un ataque de asma por admirar el cuerpazo de Osomatsu. Gomen, lo necesitaba para seguir viviendo xDD

Vale vale, aclaraciones que son importantes:

 _-Osomatsu Matsuno, segundo curso. Vocalista, guitarra y batería. Hermano de Ichimatsu._

 _-Karamatsu Kishinuma, segundo curso. Bajo, vocalista y batería. Tiene un hermano pequeño._

 _-Choromatsu Takeda, segundo curso. Violín, el bajo y el teclado._

 _-Ichimatsu Matsuno, primer curso. Guitarra (se desconoce si algo más). Hermano de Osomatsu._

 _-Jyushimatsu Michaelis, primer curso. Batería y trompeta._

 _-Atsushi Yowai, primer curso. Manager. Hermano de Totoko._

 _-Totoko Yowai, tercer curso. Vocalista ocasional. Hermana de Atsushi._

Espero que estas notas os sean útiles para aclarar quién es quién y demás x3

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Cap 3 - Un anuncio importante

Hola a todos!

Sigo con problemas en el portátil... Pero bueno, habrá que apañarse como se pueda!

Espero que os guste este tercer capítulo

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – Un anuncio importante**

Al despertarme aquella mañana, lo primero en lo que pensé fue en que había olvidado mi bicicleta en el instituto por dejar que Osomatsu me llevara a casa, por lo que tendría que salir antes de tiempo si quería llegar con tiempo suficiente. Me puse mi uniforme, cogí mi mochila y una tostada y me puse en camino hacia el instituto.

Al haber ido y venido en bicicleta, no me había parecido que estuviera tan lejos de casa, pero se me iba a hacer eterno si tenía que ir andando. Llegué con el tiempo justo a clase, teniendo que subir las escaleras corriendo para entrar en el aula antes de que sonara el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases.

Karamatsu me saludó animado en cuanto me vio entrar por la puerta, comenzando a hablarme sobre algo que había hecho su hermano pequeño aquella mañana antes de salir hacia clase. No escuché mucho lo que estaba diciendo, pero si no me equivoco, creo que era algo de que le había preparado el almuerzo para el descanso de hoy o algo así.

Como el día anterior, Osomatsu llegó tarde de nuevo, aunque consiguió entrar a la clase sin ser visto cuando se produjo el cambio de profesor, por lo que se libró de ser sancionado –Buenos días, ojos de esmeralda. ¿Dormiste bien esta noche? Espero que hoy podamos disfrutar un poco más de tu compañía –el de rojo se giró levemente hacia Karamatsu, saludándole a él también, aunque con menos… insistencia que a mí –Y bueno, corderito, ¿estás preparado para tu primer ensayo oficial con la banda? Atsushi ha pensado que podríamos practicar con algo de Panic! At the Disco, ya que conoces el grupo. Incluso podemos aprovechar tu adaptación de "Emperor's new clothes" –antes de responderle, me aseguré de que el profesor no estuviera mirándonos. No quería ser sancionado por estar hablando en clase –Agradezco que os toméis la molestia de utilizar canciones que yo conozca para mis primeros ensayos hasta que me acostumbre a la dinámica de la banda. Pero, ¿sería posible hablar esto durante el descanso o el cambio de profesor? No quiero perderme la lección por estar hablando de cosas que podemos tratar en otro momento –inmediatamente volví a dirigir la mirada hacia la pizarra, ignorando lo que me seguía diciendo Osomatsu en favor de escuchar al profesor.

Después de un buen rato sin hacerle caso, Osomatsu acabó por callarse, volviendo a los garabatos de su libreta del día anterior. Las clases continuaron sin más incidentes salvo el ocasional intento del de ojos rojos de conseguir que le prestara atención. Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio del descanso, apenas tuve tiempo de coger mi almuerzo antes de que Osomatsu nos cogiera a mí y a mi violín y nos llevara a la sala de música, Karamatsu siguiéndonos de cerca.

Todo el descanso lo empleamos en decidir la canción, que al final acabó siendo escogida por Atsushi ya que ninguno se ponía de acuerdo para elegirla, por lo que acabamos acordando que los primeros ensayos serían practicando "Turn Off the Lights". Al terminar las clases por la tarde volvimos a reunirnos, sentándonos todos alrededor del ordenador portátil de Atsushi para ir sacando las partituras para poder adaptar la canción al ritmo de este grupo.

Durante los días siguientes nos dedicamos principalmente a adaptar la canción a los instrumentos de los que disponíamos, teniendo que recurrir a una segunda guitarra que tocaría Osomatsu. En un par de semanas teníamos la canción preparada para el primer ensayo completo, combinando todos los instrumentos al fin.

Tuvimos que re-empezar la canción un par de veces hasta que pudimos hacer un primer intento de la canción completa con pocos fallos y que sonara medianamente decente, pero aun así estábamos todos muy orgullosos de nuestro progreso.

Estábamos a solo dos meses de acabar el curso, Karamatsu estaba enfermo aquel día, por lo que hoy habíamos suspendido los ensayos de la banda y Osomatsu y yo habíamos preferido quedarnos comiendo en la clase, yo sentado en mi sitio y él con la silla de Karamatsu del revés, ocupando mi mesa con su comida. Bueno, más bien YO había decidido quedarme y él se me había acoplado. Pero aquel día estaba bastante tranquilo, por lo que no me supuso ningún problema.

De pronto, Jyushimatsu entró corriendo en la sala, arrastrando con él a Ichimatsu –¡Osomatsu-senpai! ¡Choromatsu-senpai! ¡Mirad esto! ¡¿No es genial?! –de un salto se sentó sobre la mesa de Osomatsu, tendiéndonos un panfleto bastante colorido mientras Ichimatsu sacaba la silla de Osomatsu y se sentaba –¿El festival escolar? ¿Qué tiene esto de especial? –dije eso mientras cogía el papel que el de amarillo nos tendía –Si registramos nuestra banda de forma oficial como uno de los clubes del instituto, podemos pedir que durante el festival nos cedan un espacio para realizar una actividad –Ichimatsu habló con su desgana habitual, aunque en su voz se podía intuir un pequeño ápice de emoción –Como… ¿Un concierto? –Preguntó Osomatsu emocionado, quitándome el panfleto de las manos –No podría ser muy largo… quizá dos o tres canciones, ¡pero es una gran oportunidad para empezar! Además tenemos hasta prácticamente final de curso para preparar las canciones –miré al mayor mientras decía aquello. La verdad es que tenía razón, esta era una ocasión realmente buena para dar a conocer el grupo –Podemos ir a registrar el club al salir de clase –Todos me miraron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Bueno, Jyushi siempre sonreía así, e Ichimatsu no había variado mucho su expresión estándar, pero Osomatsu sí reflejaba lo contento que estaba de escuchar que yo también estaba de acuerdo con la idea del concierto.

Y así hicimos, una vez terminaron las clases quedamos en la puerta del aula de profesores, entrando juntos una vez estuvimos los cuatro. Osomatsu era el que iba delante, hablando por el grupo –Disculpe, profesora. Queremos incribir nuestro club de forma oficial en el registro del instituto –La mujer asintió, entregándonos unos formularios que debíamos rellenar. Cómo líder del club pusimos a Osomatsu, decidiendo que lo más adecuado sería que Atsushi, como nuestro mánager, fuera el sub-líder. Añadimos a todos los miembros del club con sus respectivos cursos, completamos la pequeña descripción que debíamos poner sobre las actividades realizadas en el club y entregamos la inscripción –Os he asignado a un profesor que revise de vez en cuando las actividades, que aún tiene que confirmar su participación, pero por lo demás, podéis consideraros un club oficial de este instituto –tras agradecerle su trabajo a la profesora, fuimos a la sala de música a celebrarlo. Osomatsu les envió un mensaje a los Yowai para avisar de las buenas noticias.

Al día siguiente, nuestro profesor asignado abrió la puerta de nuestra sala durante el ensayo de la tarde –Tenéis suerte de que me guste la música, zansu –ninguno sabíamos a qué profesor nos habían asignado hasta ese mismo momento, cuando Iyami, el profesor de geografía, entró en la sala como si le perteneciera –Calla, dentudo. ¿No ves que estamos en mitad de un ensayo? –Osomatsu y este curioso profesor de grandes dientes tenían un extraño pique. Se metían el uno con el otro sin importar su relación profesor-alumno. Algún día tendría que preguntarle a Osomatsu qué ocurría realmente con ese hombre –Vaya, si están aquí los Matsuno. Deberíais agradecerme que haya aceptado supervisaros de nuevo, zansu –el de rojo volvió a gruñir, cesando el rasgado se su guitarra para replicar –Iyami, en serio, o te callas o te echamos a patadas de aquí –el profesor aceptó de buena gana la regañina de Osomatsu y se sentó junto a Totoko y Atsushi.

Después de un par de intentos más, conseguimos que la canción saliera prácticamente perfecta. Todos habíamos estado perfectamente sincronizados, y la voz de Osomatsu resaltaba sobre la melodía que estábamos creando con los instrumentos –Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido? Impresionado, ¿verdad? –Osomatsu estaba sonriendo mientras frotaba con su dedo índice la parte baja de su nariz. Hmm… curioso gesto –No está mal, zansu. Quizá algún día aprendáis a tocar música de verdad, no esa bazofia que os gusta a los jóvenes, zansu –el de rojo comenzó a hacerle burla al profesor, quien lo ignoró completamente en favor de escuchar a Atsushi –Iyami-sensei, teníamos una petición que hacerle. Hemos estado hablando, y nos gustaría poder participar en el festival escolar de este año con un pequeño concierto. ¿Cree usted que, ya que es nuestro supervisor, podría presentar los formularios necesarios para que tengan en cuenta nuestra petición? Una actividad musical siempre atrae a mucha gente –el profesor se quedó mirando al chico de ojos grisáceos con expresión pensativa –De acuerdo, zansu. Pero no esperéis que os vayan a aceptar. Todos los miembros del club deben alcanzar una nota mínima de un 60 de media entre todas las asignaturas para poder formar parte del festival, zansu –tras aquellas palabras, el profesor Iyami se marchó, dejando el aula en silencio. Por algún motivo, todos miraron a Osomatsu, quien había bajado la vista al suelo. Estoy seguro de que se debía reflejar la confusión en mi rostro, porque Karamatsu se me acercó para explicarme la situación –Verás, _my dear friend_ –su frase fue cortada por Osomatsu, que salió del aula cerrando la puerta corredera con fuerza. El de los ojos azules suspiró, retomando lo que estaba diciendo –las notas del líder de nuestra banda no son las mejores… -Totoko le interrumpió –Díselo claramente, Karamatsu. Osomatsu es un inútil en los estudios, ¿por qué te crees que está repitiendo un curso? El año pasado no consiguió aprobar ni la mitad de las asignaturas, y este curso no es que vaya mucho mejor –¿Osomatsu estaba repitiendo este curso? Desde el primer día me había quedado claro que no le ponía mucho interés a los estudios, pero… -Disculpad un momento –me excusé de la sala, cerrando la puerta con más cuidado que el último que había salido por ella.

No tenía ni la menor idea de hacia dónde estaba yendo, pero comencé a recorrer los pasillo en busca del chico de la sudadera roja. Creo que pasé aproximadamente veinte minutos subiendo y bajando escaleras y recorriendo interminables pasillos hasta que encontré al chico que estaba buscando cerca del gimnasio, sentado en un lado de las escaleras –O-osomatsu… -levantó la vista hacia mí por un momento, volviendo a mirar al suelo al casi inmediatamente –¿Qué quieres? ¿Tú también vas a decirme lo inútil que soy y a restregarme tus perfectas notas? ¿O vienes a decirme que estudiando más y todas esas mierdas podré sacarme el curso? –Me senté a su lado, tratando de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa –Puedo ayudarte a estudiar si quieres. No te conozco mucho todavía, pero… sé que puedes conseguir la nota si ambos nos esforzamos –me miró al escuchar mis palabras, aún tenía los labios curvados hacia abajo, pero había cierto brillo en el color rojo de sus ojos que me decía que tenía cierta esperanza, pero aún mostraba algo de duda –Imagino que te habrán contado que estoy repitiendo este curso… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres perder tu tiempo con un caso perdido como el mío? –le miré con determinación, manteniendo la pequeña sonrisa que había conseguido formar en mi rostro –Estoy seguro de que merecerá la pena –conseguí que el mayor replicara mi sonrisa, riendo ligeramente –Gracias por confiar en mí –me levanté, ofreciéndole mi mano para ayudar a que se levantara –Venga, te dejo que hoy también me acompañes a casa –él aceptó mi mano y se levantó, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida –¿eso quiere decir que puedo volver a llevarte en mi bici? –me sonrió de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando nos vimos por primera vez, parecía que se había animado de nuevo –Está bien… pero a cambio quiero que me traigas mañana. El camino a pié se me hace eterno, y además así llegarás a tiempo a clase por primera vez desde que nos conocemos –se rio ante aquello, prometiendo que estaríamos en clase a tiempo.

Al igual que la última vez que Osomatsu me llevó a casa, el camino se me hizo muy corto. Ese chico pedaleaba demasiado rápido para que fuera seguro –Nos vemos por la mañana, corderito –de nuevo me sonrió al decir aquel apodo que me había puesto el primer día, despidiéndose con la mano antes de continuar su camino. Poco después de entrar a casa me llegó un mensaje de Osomatsu que decía "Escucha esto" y había una canción junto al texto. Al abrir el archivo empezó a sonar una cover en versión acústica de "Sing sing" de Marianas Trench. Tardé un buen rato en darme cuenta de que era la voz de Osomatsu la que estaba escuchando. Era la primera vez que escuchaba realmente su voz, prestándole atención. La verdad era… que cuando cantaba, Osomatsu tenía una voz preciosa.

Aquella noche me dormí escuchando una y otra vez aquella canción que, por algún motivo, me hacía sentir cierto calor en el pecho.

* * *

Qué tal ha estado? La aparición de Iyami ha sido maravillosa, verdad?

Bueno, actualización de nuestros chicos:

 _-Osomatsu Matsuno, segundo curso (ha repetido un curso, por lo que tiene la edad de Totoko)._ _Vocalista, guitarra_ _y batería. Hermano de Ichimatsu._

 _-Karamatsu Kishinuma, segundo curso._ _Bajo, vocalista_ _y batería. Tiene un hermano pequeño._

 _-Choromatsu Takeda, segundo curso._ _Violín_ _, el bajo y el teclado._

 _-Ichimatsu Matsuno, primer curso._ _Guitarra_ _(se desconoce si algo más). Hermano de Osomatsu._

 _-Jyushimatsu Michaelis, primer curso._ _Batería_ _y trompeta._

 _-Atsushi Yowai, primer curso. Manager-organizador. Hermano de Totoko._

 _-Totoko Yowai, tercer curso. Vocalista ocasional. Hermana de Atsushi._

 _-Iyami, profesor de geografía y supervisor del club de música rock._

Nos leemos en el próximo!


	4. Cap 4 – Descubrimientos

Hola de nuevo!

Ya vuelvo a estar aquí con otro capítulo de este fic! (Creo que me están saliendo un poco ooc, así que me disculpo de antemano)

Disfrutad del capítulo!

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 - Descubrimientos**

-¿Choromatsu? Cariño, ¿estás despierto? –la voz de mi madre y los golpecitos que estaba dando al llamar a la puerta me despertaron aquella mañana. Miré el despertador de mi mesita, aún quedaba media hora para que tuviera que levantarme, por lo que me di la vuelta en la cama, dando la espalda a la puerta –Sí, mamá… ¿Qué ocurre? –respondí aún medio dormido, cerrando los ojos para tratar de dormirme de nuevo –Hay aquí un chico muy guapo que dice ser tu amigo y que ha venido a recogerte. ¿Le dejo pasar? –de forma inconsciente le dije que sí, no había oído del todo lo que me había estado diciendo.

Entonces oí abrirse la puerta de mi habitación y a mi madre hablar antes de irse. Yo seguí tranquilamente intentando dormirme, estaba totalmente destapado, los pantalones extremadamente cortos de mi pijama un poco descolocados por haberme estado moviendo aquella noche, y la camiseta levantada, por el mismo motivo que los pantalones. Alguien se aclaró la garganta, riendo suavemente antes de hablar –Si me vas a recibir con estas vistas todos los días que te lleve a clase, me parece que me merecerá la pena madrugar para llevarte cuando me lo pidas –esa voz…

¡Mierda! Me senté corriendo en la cama, bajando la camiseta y tratando de cubrirme con la manta –¡¿Q-que haces aquí?! –Osomatsu continuó riendo, dándome una bolsa que había traído consigo –Dijiste que no querías llegar tarde, así que aquí estoy. Además, pensé en venir antes de la hora para darte esto –Me puse mis gafas antes de abrir la bolsa, sacando de su interior la chaqueta de un uniforme de mi nueva escuela con su correspondiente pantalón –No pareces el típico chico al que le gusta ir destacando por ser el nuevo, y este uniforme ya me queda un poco pequeño. Pensé que podría quedarte bien –el de rojo me dedicó una sonrisa sincera, volviendo a hacer aquel gesto de frotar su nariz con el dedo índice. Por mi parte, yo estaba sin palabras, mirando al chico que estaba en frente de mí –um…. ¿Te… dejo un poco de intimidad para que te vistas? Espero bajo en el salón, ¿vale? No tardes mucho –asentí, volviendo a mirar la chaqueta mientras él cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

Por algún motivo, llevé la prenda a mi nariz, detectando inmediatamente el olor de Osomatsu en aquella chaqueta. Totalmente sonrojado, comencé a vestirme con mi nuevo uniforme, el cual abotoné completamente sobre la camisa blanca que me había puesto bajo la chaqueta. Cogí mis cosas y bajé al salón, donde Osomatsu me estaba esperando conversando con mi madre –Buenos días –me acerqué al lugar donde se encontraban ambos, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al de rojo que, ahora que me fijaba, llevaba una camiseta ajustada en lugar de su habitual sudadera. Me sonrojé un poco al darme cuenta de aquello, desviando la mirada para ver a mi madre mirarme algo pensativa, alternando la mirada entre los dos –Es un precioso detalle que tu novio te haya dejado su antiguo uniforme para ir a clase. Aunque te queda un poquito grande –mi madre dijo aquello sonriendo inocentemente. Osomatsu se sonrojó muy levemente, aunque me guiñó un ojo cuando le miré, sonriendo de medio lado. Yo en cambio, me puse totalmente rojo -¡M-mamá! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡É-él no es mi novio! –antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera empeorar más la situación, cogí del brazo a Osomatsu y me lo llevé fuera, anunciando que nos íbamos a clase.

Esperé a que él se subiera a la bicicleta para sentarme yo detrás, agarrándome a su cintura para no caerme, porque a la velocidad que iba siempre este chico, cualquier día me mataba. No tardamos ni la mitad de lo que yo solía tardar en llegar al instituto, por lo que la mayoría de aulas estaban vacías cuando entramos.

Osomatsu y yo nos quedamos hablando sobre algunos detalles de las nuevas canciones que teníamos que ensayar, diseñando un horario para compaginar las horas de ensayo con las horas en que Osomatsu y yo quedaríamos para estudiar. Según iban entrando nuestros compañeros, se iban parando para mirar al de rojo y asegurarse de que estaba allí de verdad. Al parecer jamás había venido a primera hora, porque la cara de los alumnos que veían a Osomatsu eran un poema. Incluso la profesora, cuando entró a clase, se quedó sorprendida de ver al chico de ojos rojos en su asiento, conversando conmigo.

Durante las primeras clases, Osomatsu estuvo atendiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, ignorando únicamente la lección de geografía en favor de dibujar algo en su libreta. Karamatsu, en cambio, se pasó toda la mañana mirándose al espejo. Excepto una de las horas, que se la pasó mirando por la ventana las pistas deportivas, donde una clase de primero estaba haciendo deporte. Me pareció ver a Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu corriendo, bueno, al de amarillo arrastrando al de violeta tras él mientras corría, pero no presté mucha atención, ya que estábamos en mitad de una lección importante.

Y, cómo no, no podría tener la clase en paz –hey, pst. Corderito –suspirando, giré la cabeza para mirar a Osomatsu, que trataba de susurrarme algo para que nadie lo oyera –¿sigue dolormatsu espiando a mi hermano? –volví a mirar a Karamatsu, ¿se refería a él? –¿Dolormatsu? ¿Te refieres a Karamatsu? –él asintió, haciendo un gesto de que guardara silencio, seguramente para que Karamatsu no supiera que hablábamos de él. Así que estaba mirando a Ichimatsu…

Asentí para responder al de rojo, quien suspiró y volvió a los dibujos de su libreta. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué era lo que tenía a mi amigo tan entretenido, quería preguntarle qué dibujaba, pero no quería hacerlo en medio de la clase. A la siguiente hora, de camino al vestuario, decidí preguntarle –Osomatsu, ¿qué estabas dibujando antes en clase? Parecías muy concentrado en hacer aquel dibujo –le miré sonriendo un poco, esperando que me dejara su libreta, pero desvió la mirada –No es nada, solo son garabatos sin importancia –me volvió a mirar, devolviéndome la sonrisa. Aún seguía teniendo curiosidad, pero no tenía ningún sentido seguir preguntando en aquel momento.

Después de la clase de deportes tuvimos un ensayo con la banda. Habíamos comenzado la adaptación de dos canciones más para tenerlas listas para tocarlas en el festival en caso de que pudiéramos participar. A mitad de lo que sería un ensayo normal, Osomatsu y yo nos disculpamos con el grupo antes de marcharnos para comenzar las sesiones de estudio.

De nuevo Osomatsu se ofreció a llevarme a casa en su bici, ya que iba a quedarse allí hasta tarde estudiando, pero preferí recuperar por fin mi bicicleta. En comparación con aquella mañana, el camino hasta mi casa se me hizo larguísimo, ya que mi velocidad de pedaleo no era ni la mitad que la del mayor. Mi casa estaba vacía cuando llegamos, seguramente mamá estaría trabajando. Subimos a mi habitación y nos sentamos sobre la alfombra, uno al lado del otro, empezando a estudiar inglés. Pasamos toda la tarde repasando lo que habíamos estado dando aquel día en clase, haciendo esquemas y dando pequeñas explicaciones al mayor. La verdad es que Osomatsu entendía todo con bastante rapidez, y parecía tener buena memoria, por lo que no entendí qué le habría ocurrido para tener unas notas tan bajas que lo llevaran a repetir un curso.

En una semana ya habíamos cogido un buen ritmo de estudio, de vez en cuando nos distraíamos con alguna tontería que hacía el mayor, pero estábamos avanzando tan bien que al acabar el mes ya habíamos cubierto todo el temario que iba a entrar para los exámenes de finales del mes siguiente (a excepción de lo que aún no habíamos dado en clase, obviamente). Al estar tan avanzados, no vi necesidad de mantener todas las horas de estudio que habíamos estado teniendo hasta el momento, pero Osomatsu se empeñó en que, aunque fuera durante menos tiempo, continuáramos quedando después de los ensayos para estudiar. Sin embargo, como terminábamos en seguida, nos quedábamos el resto de la tarde simplemente hablando tumbados en mi cama o viendo algún anime.

Aquella tarde estábamos haciendo precisamente esto, tumbados sobre mi cama mientras hablábamos de distintos cotilleos del instituto –Hoy he hablado con Karamatsu y le he pedido que deje de mirar a mi hermano tan descaradamente –giré un poco la cabeza hacia él –¿Te ha admitido por fin que le gusta Ichimatsu? –el mayor asintió –Me costó mucho que lo admitiera, y al final le dije que si tanto le gustaba, que le dijera algo. Mirándole desde lejos no iba a conseguir nada –suspiré, volviendo a mirar al techo –Estos temas son muy complicados… Nunca sabes lo que siente la otra persona –Osomatsu asintió, suspirando de nuevo.

Pasamos un rato en silencio hasta que yo decidí preguntar una cosa que me había estado picando –Osomatsu… ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? –Osomatsu hizo un sonido que interpreté como un sí –Tú sabes muchas cosas sobre mi vida antes de conocernos y aunque aún hay muchas otras cosas que no te he contado, en comparación yo no sé nada sobre ti –el mayor se levantó de su posición recostada a mi lado, sentándose de modo que me estaba mirando –Dime qué quieres saber y, si puedo contártelo, te lo contaré –Decidí hacer como él y sentarme en frente suya, pudiendo apreciar mejor su pequeña sonrisa –Bueno… todo este tiempo que hemos estado estudiando juntos, he visto que en seguida entiendes las cosas, y además tienes muy buena memoria para recordar los datos que estudiamos… ¿Por qué tus notas eran tan bajas si tienes capacidad para al menos aprobar todo? –Osomatsu bajó la mirada, suspirando por tercera vez aquella tarde –Es una larga historia... Y no puedes contárselo a nadie, ¿entendido? –asentí, prometiendo que no le diría nada a nadie –No quiero aburrirte con la versión larga de la historia. Digamos que estuve saliendo con alguien durante esos dos cursos, pero la cosa se torció al final. Yo salí bastante mal parado, y perdí las ganas de todo. En el segundo curso dejé de estudiar, dejé de ir a clase, de hacer deporte… hasta abandoné la música. Karamatsu y mis hermanos me ayudaron lo suficiente para que al menos tratara de desahogarme con la música, ya que era algo que amaba. Fue por eso por lo que empezamos el grupo en un principio. Íbamos a mi casa al terminar las clases y tocábamos música juntos, incluido Jyushi, que venía muy a menudo a ver a Ichimatsu. No pudieron conseguir que volviera a tomarme en serio los estudios, pero al menos consiguieron que siguiera en el instituto –miré a Osomatsu sin saber bien qué decir –Esa persona… Fue Totoko-chan, ¿verdad? –él asintió volviendo a tumbarse –Si te perjudicó tanto estar con ella, ¿por qué seguís siendo amigos tan cercanos? –aparté un momento la mirada antes de añadir –si te incomoda hablar de esto, no hace falta que respondas –él me sonrió, cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza –Nah, está bien. Es una amiga de la infancia, y no quería que esto afectara a nadie más. Tú eres el único al que le he contado toda la verdad. Mis hermanos y Karamatsu no conocen el motivo por el que me deprimí de aquel modo –asentí, tumbándome a su lado y agradeciéndole que me lo hubiera contado. Eso para mí significaba mucho, ya que demostraba que confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para contarme algo que ninguno de sus otros amigos, ni sus hermanos sabían… Un momento, ¿hermanos?

Me levanté de golpe, mirando a Osomatsu –Antes has dicho hermanos. ¿Es que tienes algún hermano más aparte de Ichimatsu y no me lo habías dicho? –el de rojo se rió, cerrando los ojos –No es algo tan importante. Ya te lo presentaré cuando vengas a mi casa –Dejamos la conversación por el momento. Yo me tumbé de nuevo mientras volvía a mirar al techo pensando en lo que me había contado Osomatsu, aún quería saber muchas más cosas sobre él, pero por el momento lo dejé estar.

Me desperté un par de horas después, no recordaba cuando me había dormido, pero estaba envuelto por algo cálido. Había empezado a refrescar un poco porque antes me había dejado la ventana abierta y por las noches estaba haciendo frío últimamente, por lo que me acurruqué un poco más en aquella calidez antes de decidirme por abrir los ojos para ver qué hora era.

Al abrir los ojos lo único que podía ver era que mi cara estaba enterrada en el pecho de Osomatsu, quien me tenía abrazado contra su cuerpo mientras seguía durmiendo plácidamente, y aparentemente no tenía mis gafas puestas. Por un momento pensé en volver a dormirme, aprovechando lo cómodo que estaba en aquel momento, pero mi sentido común hizo que me pusiera completamente rojo al analizar la situación, decidiendo despertar al de los ojos rojos y levantarnos ambos.

Me fue realmente difícil conseguir despertar a Osomatsu, pero cuando lo conseguí, solo abrió los ojos lo justo para verme y volvió a cerrarlos –Buenos días, corderito. ¿O mejor debería decir buenas noches? –él seguía sin liberarme de su abrazo. ¿Había dicho buenas noches? Miré hacia la puerta transparente que daba al balcón y, efectivamente, estaba oscuro fuera –Osomatsu, ya es de noche. Deberías irte a casa. Y, por lo que más quieras, ¡suéltame de una vez! –estuve mucho tiempo luchando por escapar de entre los brazos del mayor, pero estaba realmente fuerte. Por algún motivo, empecé a pensar en aquel momento en la situación, lo que pensaría mi madre si nos viera así… Y de pronto, comenzó a faltarme el aire.

Estaba teniendo otro ataque de asma. Como pude intenté pedirle a Osomatsu que me soltara, pero el mayor no quería ceder –O-os-somatsu… p-por fav-vor… -comencé a toser, lo que solo empeoraba el que apenas pudiera respirar. Al escucharme toser, el mayor abrió los ojos preocupado, soltándome al momento –Choromatsu, ¿qué ocurre? –él se había sentado mientras yo salí corriendo hacia mi escritorio, buscando mi inhalador en todos los cajones. Osomatsu no tardó nada en venir a ayudarme, vaciando los cajones en tiempo récord –¿E-es esto lo que buscas? –En su mano sostenía el inhalador. Asentí rápidamente mientras se lo quitaba de las manos, agitándolo para poder utilizarlo.

Después de unos minutos me repuse. Osomatsu estuvo preocupado abrazándome todo ese tiempo, disculpándose por no haberme soltado antes. Estar tan cerca suyo no ayudó a que me repusiera antes, pero no tuve el valor de decírselo. Realmente estaba muy preocupado por mí.

Conseguí que se fuera a casa a dormir después de explicarle lo de mis problemas de asma y aceptar a que al día siguiente volviera a llevarme a clase. Cuando volví a mi habitación tras acabar de cenar me fijé en que Osomatsu se había dejado una libreta en mi escritorio. Seguramente no se daría cuenta con todo el lío que se montó por mi ataque asmático.

Fui a guardarla en mi mochila para no olvidar cogerla a la mañana siguiente, pero al ver la tapa la reconocí como su libreta de garabatos. Me prometí a mí mismo que solo vería un par de páginas y haría como si nada hubiera pasado, pero una vez vi los primeros dibujos, no pude dejar de pasar las páginas. Había dibujos de varios estilos, pero principalmente manga y realista. Todos sus dibujos y bocetos eran increíbles, en especial los retratos. Me llamó la atención especialmente uno de Ichimatsu con otro chico que se daba un aire a Osomatsu, pero como más joven y adorable, por lo que deduje que ese sería su segundo hermano.

Continué pasando las páginas, viendo retratos de los chicos del grupo, distintos diseños para una guitarra, incluso letras de canciones con sus correspondientes acordes para guitarra. Pero las últimas páginas… estaban llenas de retratos míos, atendiendo en clase, sentado sobre una de las mesas del aula de música, tocando mi violín… Pero sobre todo me impresionó un dibujo que ocupaba una página entera en el que estaba sonriendo, mirando directamente a quién estuviera admirando el dibujo. Era como si me hubiera tomado una fotografía aquel día que le ofrecí mi ayuda para estudiar.

* * *

Qué os ha parecido? Osomatsu siendo un gran artista me encanta, soy la única?

Aunque no haya cambiado nada en este capi, pongo la aclaración para añadir las edades actuales de los chicos:

 _-Osomatsu Matsuno, segundo curso (18 (ha repetido un curso))._ _Vocalista, guitarra_ _y batería. Hermano de Ichimatsu._

 _-Karamatsu Kishinuma, segundo curso (17)._ _Bajo, vocalista_ _y batería. Tiene un hermano pequeño._

 _-Choromatsu Takeda, segundo curso (16 (no es que esté adelantado un curso, solo que todavía no cumplió los 17))._ _Violín_ _, el bajo y el teclado._

 _-Ichimatsu Matsuno, primer curso (16)._ _Guitarra_ _(se desconoce si algo más). Hermano de Osomatsu._

 _-Jyushimatsu Michaelis, primer curso (15 (lo mismo que Choro))._ _Batería_ _y trompeta._

 _-Atsushi Yowai, primer curso (16). Manager-organizador. Hermano de Totoko._

 _-Totoko Yowai, tercer curso (18). Vocalista ocasional. Hermana de Atsushi._

 _-Iyami, profesor de geografía y supervisor del club de música rock._

Espero vuestros reviews!

Nos leemos!


End file.
